


When the Dust Settles

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Grandchildren, Humor, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompts "snore" and "cuddling by the fire".</p>
    </blockquote>





	When the Dust Settles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "snore" and "cuddling by the fire".

"Lord," Harry said, once the house was quiet again, "that was exhausting." 

Severus couldn't have agreed more. "The best part about grandchildren—"

"Second best," Harry chided.

Severus inclined his head as he continued, "—is that at the end of a wonderful, if thoroughly exhausting day, they go home with their parents."

Harry grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. If Severus had what one would call crow's feet, then surely Harry's were smile lines. 

"Perhaps a glass of wine would soothe our fraying nerves." 

"Mmm, sounds lovely." Harry settled back into the couch and put his stocking feet up on the table. "And a cuddle by the fire."

"I don't cuddle," Severus said automatically. When he and Harry sat beside the fire, often ending up entwined, well... it wasn't _cuddling_.

"Of course, you don't." Harry rolled his eyes. "But I do."

"Then I should indulge you."

Harry reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Something you do so very well."

"Wine first, however." Severus strode to the kitchen and poured two glasses of Pinot Noir. He swirled his and inhaled the scent before taking a sip, the smooth taste enough to wash away all thoughts of candyfloss and ice cream.

"Here we are," he said as he walked into the living room.

Harry was snoring softly. 

Severus took another sip of his wine and set the glasses down far from Harry's feet. He then sat beside Harry and closed his eyes. Their 'not cuddling' could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> When I searched for what sort of wine they should drink, I found [this](http://winefolly.com/review/light-red-wine/) description of Pinot Noir: "...a great wine for long term aging." Perfect. :)


End file.
